Love Gamble
by AlicezanderLee
Summary: Edward's sort of player, Bella's a stripper, will they take a gamble to make their relationship work, or will they loose everything in the process. Set in Las Vegas. DO NOT OWN ALL S.MEYERS. I suck at summaries. Rated M for possible lemons/language
1. Come On Over, Christina Aguilera

**So everyone I believe I have had a poll up for a long time now and everyone seems to be voting for the playlist story set in glorious LAS VEGAS. So I went with it this is that story and it switches between Edward and Bella so it may get confusing (just warning you). I apologize but I will not be posting anymore of this story until I finish Suicidal Love (it's a personal thing-these stories would confuse me too much with the dual writing) I hope you enjoy this first chapter of LOVE GAMBLE.**

"Bella, I see them," my best friend, Alice, was screaming as we entered the club.

"I see them, Alice. Don't worry!" I assured her. We began crossing the floor to sit with Alice's boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and Rose's fiancé Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie were twins but had very different personalities.

Rose was bitchy but Jasper was so calm and relaxed- the only thing they shared in was that they were both incredibly good looking.

Rose had long flowing blond hair that went to about her lower back, her body was prefect, and of course she was a swimsuit model. Jasper had the same blond hair but his only went to his shoulders and was normally pulled into a ponytail; he was well built but not giant and was a professional fighter.

Emmett was like a big brother I never had, he had dark curly hair that was very short, he had dimples and the goofiest grin on at all times. Emmett was the kind of guy you wanted to back you up, the boy was huge and could lift a car if he wanted, and he was a professional bodybuilder.

"Bella, Alice!" Emmett yelled waving his hand. I smiled and so did Alice.

Now, Alice was an aspiring fashion designer with some major talent at professional shopping. She always knew exactly what to put on every body type and made anybody look amazing. Alice was a tiny thing at 5'4", but was beautiful no matter what mood she was in. She had black hair that had whatever color streak she was in the mood for that week- this week was purple. Her wide blue eyes and her angled features matched her petite little frame.

"Hey," I said as I sat down at the table. "So how's everything?"

"Good, I beat my record." Jasper smiled and said, "I didn't get stitches, break a bone or have a concussion after the last fight." Jasper was known for his attitude- he never gave up even if it meant he would pay later. Alice smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wedding plans are hard," Rose complained.

"I lifted over 200 pounds today in training." Emmett was always trying to beat his record and he always came back with something.

"That's great guys," I smiled and looked into the crowd. I hated seeing Alice and Jasper when they were all lovey-dovey, and Rose and Emmett were always all over each other. I detested that because I had my heart broken by my last boyfriend when he found out what I do for a living.

"Hey, Bells," Alice called my attention back to the booth. "Now, don't get mad." That never meant anything good. "We thought you could use a boost so we set you up with Emmett's little brother."

They set me up on a blind date!

"What? Why!?" I asked loudly.

"Mainly because you are always sad around us and you have been single for too long now," Rose said bluntly.

"Bella, he's the perfect guy for you," Emmett added.

"Okay, whatever, but if I'm going to do this I have ground rules." They nodded their heads. "One, if I don't like him within ten minutes, I'm going to work early. Two, if I like him enough for a second date you do _not_ interfere." That was pointed mostly at Alice. "And three, I need a drink." I stood up and looked at everyone. "So do you want anything?"

Emmett grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Gimme a scotch," he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes as I moved on.

"Just a beer." Jasper only looked at Alice as he spoke.

"A margarita, on the rocks. No salt," Rose explained. She appeared happy. Of course, she always was when she got alcohol.

"Just water," Alice pouted. She was designated driver tonight. "But add a lemon wedge, please," Alice said. She always had to add some flair to something plain; it was just so Alice.

"Okay then." I walked to the bar to order.

"Hello, what could I get for you?" The normal bartender asked.

"Oh, just the normal order, Mike," I said as he looked up from what he was doing. Mike was nice, and I knew he had feelings for me, but I didn't feel the same way about him. He had blond hair, brown eyes and a very boyish face. He wasn't unattractive… he just wasn't my type.

"Okay, then Bells." He started the order. "So how's work going?" he asked like always.

"Fine, I guess. The pay isn't wonderful but the tips are killer." I smiled because my tips for a week were almost double my pay.

"That's good. You met anyone yet?" He always asked that question as he was finishing the last drink, so I knew he was almost done.

I rolled my eyes. He was always eager to hear me say "no." "Not yet, Mike," I admitted. "But they," I pointed to my table, "set me up on a blind date."

"Oh, really?" He seemed to drop his happy mood but remained by my side as he took the drinks to our table.

"Yeah, I guess, they said it was Emmett's brother."

"Oh_ really_." He smirked "Emmett- scotch. Rose-Margarita, on the rocks- no salt. Jasper-beer. Bella- apple martini, and since its Alice's turn- water." Alice opened her mouth to object. "With a lemon wedge," he added quickly. Mike even knew our D.D. schedule, so we couldn't cheat him into giving us a drink.

"Thanks Mike." Everyone called as he walked back to the bar.

"So, Bella, are you ready for your date?" Rose asked as I took the first sip of my drink.

**Okay so what did you think? I really would love reviews even if I'm not going to update for a while but they would help my thoughts flow better. Bye Love ZANDER**


	2. Like Suicide, Seether

**Okay so this is chapter 2 but this has been edited by my amazing Beta Flamepelt3377. Again this is Edwards POV, I hope you enjoy it.**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"_Shit_!" I yelled as my alarm clock screeched on my bedside table. I smashed it with a closed fist trying to get it to shut up, but it wouldn't.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….

"You know what?" I screamed again. "Screw you," I called to it as I pulled the plug out of the wall, but I forgot about it having battery backup.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"I give up." I sat up in bed looking at my very annoying alarm clock which was now on the floor; across the room from where it belongs. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a morning person.

I stood up, allowing my alarm to continue to ring as I walked to the bathroom down the hall. I turned on the light, not thinking, and almost blinded myself with the white light that shined against the mirror. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked at my worn face. I had a slight tan from last week when I went to L.A. with my family, my emerald green eyes that usually shone in light looked flat and lifeless, and I had purple circles under my eyes.

"Perfect." I walked out of the bathroom after washing my face and trying to fix my untamable bronze hair, but like always, all the hair gel in the world couldn't fix my hair.

My alarm clock was still going strong, so I picked it up and hit the switch, finally killing it as I placed it back on the bedside table.

I walked to my small closet and tried to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of low-rise faded jeans, and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt.

Once dressed, I walked towards the kitchen to find something to eat. After finding a box of three month-old pop tarts and toasting two of them, I looked in the fridge for a drink. I guess I really wasn't good at living by myself, because I only had beer, spoiled milk, and orange juice that was growing something green on top.

I was against drinking in the morning, let alone at _five_ in the morning, but this was one of those days when I already needed it. I opened the beer and took a swig. I grabbed my pop tarts and headed out to my motorcycle. I walked over to it and sat in it just for a second before kicking it to life, the roar of the engine calming me down. I placed the helmet on my head and zipped up my leather jacket before pulling out onto the street at about 90 miles an hour.

Now, I only worked as an intern, but it was where I worked that was important. I worked at a music studio and was slowly gaining respect from the executives.

Once in the parking lot, I turned off my bike and began walking in to begin another day as a kiss-ass; I wasn't much of a people person back home in Forks but I was close to my family, sort of. I adore my mother - she always knew what to say or do to make me happy. I'm a momma's boy, so what? My father on the other hand, not so much. He was always at work since he was head of medicine at the Forks community hospital, and that really didn't help my relationship with him. My brother, well, was my brother. I hated him more than anything. I guess if something was going to happen I would miss him too.

"Mr. Cullen," a voice spoke from at my side; the voice was one I was used to hearing - the boss's secretary, Tanya. Tanya was one of those girls who knew her way around the studio, and could get anything she wanted out of every male in this building. She had long, flowing strawberry-blonde hair, wide baby blue eyes, high cheekbones, full red lips, and a perfect hourglass figure. It also didn't hurt that her boobs were giant. I'm not talking Pam Anderson giant, but a normal giant - about a 34 D.

"Yes, Tanya?" I smiled turning on the Cullen charm.

"I was just going to thank you for the wonderful evening, I had fun last night." She walked away after saying that single sentence.

Yeah, I slept with a co-worker. So what? We went on a date first, if that helps.

I walked to my desk, which was small, but I didn't spend much time at it. I was usually helping the artists with their wants, their needs, or if I was lucky I could actually work in the studio. I was very music-based; I loved everything about it and it was my one love, other than girls.

Just as I sat down I noticed my phone blinking that someone was on hold and was on line three.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking," I answered, expecting to hear about an artist I was supposed to be meeting in an hour.

"Eddie, how are you? It seems like forever since we talked."

"Oh, it's been a while, Em," I said quite annoyed at my big brother.

"So Eddie, how do you feel about meeting me and a few people on the strip tonight?" He asked in a tone that only meant he had planned something for me.

"What are we doing if I say yes?" I asked rolling my eyes at my brother.

"Oh, well Rose and I will be celebrating our engagement, Alice and Jasper will be themselves, and you will be on a date with this girl that I think is great for you."

That got my interest.

"A girl, Em?"

"Yeah, she's amazing, she is crazy beautiful, she's intelligent too, and most of all she's a dancer." Okay, so beauty is important, but it wasn't what peeked my interest the most. The brains were also important, more so than the looks. Also, she was a dancer, which meant she liked music.

"Alright, Emmett," I sighed. "I agree to meet you and everyone, but since I don't know anything about her, I don't want you or anyone near us when we are talking."

"That's fine, Eddie-boy. I'll see you at your house at about seven. Bye!"

"Thanks. Oh, and Emmett?"

"What?"

"Don't ever call me Eddie again."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." He hung up and so did I.

Meeting girls that Emmett thought were good matches for me was a bimonthly occurrence, but they were always his type and not mine. I always got their number just in case.

Speaking of girls who I've dated, one's calling me right now.

"Hello?" I asked, but I knew who it was.

"Hey babe! So, I was thinking maybe I could meet you tonight." Her voice was rough, like she just got up. She always tried to talk first thing in the morning.

"Not tonight, Hun, but I'll be open all tomorrow," I answered hoping to get her to respond.

"That's sounds awesome."

"Of course it does."

"Uh-huh!" She was always a little too eager, but it didn't bug me too much.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your apartment at 4 and we'll have the rest of the day together."

"Great," she purred. "I'll see you then."

"Yes, you will." I hung up before she could say anything else. You see, she wasn't exactly intelligent, but she had the body that Barbie was modeled after.

I got up from my desk to begin kissing up to the boss. "Good Morning, Mr. Martin."

"Edward," was all he usually said before he walked into his office and shut the door in my face. But today he turned and looked at me. "Son, you look beat."

"Oh, it's nothing sir," I assured him.

"Have you been too stressed out lately with everything here, or is the girlfriend giving you hell?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine sir."

"You sure?"

"Of course." I responded. I was lying, of course. I felt like a gong was being smashed in my skull, and my eyes ached to be open.

"Well, you have worked so hard over the past six months, and you haven't taken a single break yet. I'm going to give you the day off."

"I have a meeting in an hour."

"No, you don't, because you aren't working today. I'll send Tanya."

"No, sir, I insist that I'll go. I'll take tomorrow off, if you want me to so bad."

"Edward you are taking today off and that's final. Now go home and sort things out with that girl of yours." Why did he think it was a girl I was having problems with? I didn't have any problems with girls.

"Oh, thank you sir." I turned and walked away from my desk and the office until I was back on my bike riding back to my house. I had something in plan for my day off, before I had to meet my brother. I pulled into my driveway and pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number that I knew would be here in a second flat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Victoria," I greeted her.

"Edward, what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked gently.

"Oh, nothing. The boss gave me the day off and I thought you might like to catch up over some lunch," I checked my watch, which said 9:30, "or breakfast, I guess."

"How about I call off work and we do both." I smiled because that was always what she did; she always knew what I wanted.

"Okay, then. I'll be at my house waiting."

"I'll be there soon," she answered. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Victoria." I closed the phone and walked up to my room. I laid down on the couch and began flipping through the channels, and finally settled on MTV's special 'True Life: I'm clashing with my Parents.' I watched for about a minute before there was a tap on my door- amazing timing, as always.

"You always have great timing don't you?" I smiled as I opened the door to Victoria. She had a killer body, long legs, tiny waist- the works - but she was different because she had bright red hair. It wasn't the kind you find in a box at the store, but all natural.

"I try," was all she said as she took off her worn out black coat to reveal a ripped up white tank that was hiding a black lacy bra, which matched perfect with the black skinny jeans and the leather boots with a four inch stiletto heel.

"I know you do." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

*****

"Well it was awesome talking to you, but my brother, being the oaf that he is, is picking me up at seven to party with him and his fiancé."

"Aww, poor you," she pouted.

"Well, I know where to find you if I need to." I said before pulling her in for one last kiss.

"I'll be waiting. Well, bye Edward."

"Bye, Victoria," I said as she walked outside. She was always one of my favorites.

"Oh, Emmett your early for once," I said as Emmett entered to door a moment before I was going to close it.

"Yeah, well turns out Alice is bringing your girl with her instead of her just showing up." Well now my night will turn sour faster.

"Okay, then. I'll follow on the bike."

"Let's head out." I grabbed my jacket and helmet quickly before locking the door. I got on my bike, kicked it to life, and followed Emmett onto the strip, before I pulled a wheelie just to show off.

Once in the parking lot of one of the bars, Emmett got out of his Jeep, Rose right behind him. Wow, didn't notice her earlier.

"Edward, do you have to be an ass?" she asked in her normal bitchy tone.

"No, I just choose to be one. Do you have to be such a bitch?" That shut her up.

"Little brother, you can go sit at the bar and do whatever you do, and I will show you when Alice will bring her over."

"Okay, whatever." I walked over to the bar and tried to look around the room.

I noticed a bunch of girls dancing in the center of the floor and every male eye was on them. I was part of that group because these girls were hot. They stopped and I turned to order a drink, but the bartender was ignoring me to talk to someone else- such a dumbass move. When he finally took my order it had changed from a simple beer to a gin on the rocks, because I needed the alcohol.

I got my drink and noticed Emmett waving, signaling that Alice would be bringing the girl over soon. I pointed to an empty table and walked to it, hoping they saw my change in position, apparently they did because soon I saw Alice looking sexy as ever walking over with this girl.

She had mahogany hair that waved gently to her lower back, a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, wide brown eyes, full lips, ivory skin, bright pink blush, and the perfect hourglass figure. It was more toned and muscular, which only added to the curves. I was going to get this girl tonight.

**Okay everyone please review because if I get a big responce like I did to Bella's Chapter I may give everyone an early Christmas gift by posting another chapter. So Read, Review, or PM me and the next chapter will be Bella's POV. Bye love ZANDER**


	3. SORRY

**Okay everyone I know I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while *cough* six months *cough* and I never meant for it to be that long. I tried to turn out a chapter once a month but couldn't get the right words down to even send to my Beta, so I started over again and again and again. I have a chapter for Love Gamble and Suicidal Love almost completed and I love these ones, as well as a new story on my fictionpress account. (AlicezanderLee, of course) it's called Dear Agony so check it out if you want. My most exciting news is that I will be starting a new story here on Fanfic soon, and it is just like SM's books but with a ZANDER twist. (It's called Breakaway). I hope to have a chapter up for all of the above as soon as possible. Hugs and Kisses Love AliceZanderlee**


	4. Hiatus Explanation

**Hi everyone I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't get another chapter out like I thought I could and that is the lamest excuse ever. I now have to go on hiatus until August 8, 2010. I have a family vacation that we have done for 30 years so it is a tradition and then I have band camp so I won't be able to access my computer, my chapters, or the internet. I think I'm going to die from withdrawl. Hope everyone isn't too upset. I will be back to writing as soon as possible. Love AliceZanderLee**


	5. Into the night, Santana

**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't be updating this story until I finished Suicidal Love but I got this insperation and I just started typing. I couldn't contain how much I loved how this changed the story so I am posting this early. I hope you like it. **

Bella POV

"Alice, why can't I talk to all of you for a bit before I do this?" I asked slightly nervous and very annoyed.

"Because he's here and Emmett already signaled that you were coming to meet him." She responded gruffly.

"Okay well can I at least see what he looks like before I sit down?" I asked trying to figure out which guy I was set up with.

"I guess," She rolled her eyes at me and pointed over to a table. "He's right there." The guys sitting there was different to say the least. He had bronze hair that was kept messy and it longed to have fingers tied into it, a perfect face, I mean an angled, strong jaw, and perfect features, and his eyes which I could only barely see were this bright emerald green color as they scanned the floor.

"Alice, I don't know" I muttered.

"Bella, you complain until you see him, now you complain when you see him. What are we going to do with you?" She smirked and I stuck my tongue out at her, like a child. "Well he saw us so you have no choice now." She was now pulling me closer to his table.

"Hello Edward," She smiled as he stood and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alice," His voice almost made me melt, it was just like velvet.

"Well, Edward this is Bella" She turned to me and I looked at him. He was about six foot tall and had a very toned muscular body, not Emmett like of course. "Bella this is Edward"

"Hi" I tried to sound confident but it sounded more like a child talking to their parent's friends.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice walked away and I felt my eyes grow wide with each of her departing steps.

"So Bella, would you like to take a seat?" He asked as he pulled a seat out and reached for my hand.

"Thank You" I was confused, I wasn't used to being treated like this. He sat down across from me and I tried to think of a way to start a conversation but my mouth wouldn't allow me to speak.

"Would you like a drink?" It was Mike and he was standing right next to our table, which was weird because he was supposed to be at the bar making drinks.

"Sure, how about a refill" I said and Mike smiled.

"I would like one as well" Edward replied and Mike's smile fell.

"Okay," Mike's tone was different than earlier but he was trying to be polite. "So it's an apple martini and a …"

"Gin on the rocks" So he could handle alcohol, good to know.

"I'll have those to you in a few moments" Mike walked away and Edward was smiling this crooked half smile that made me melt into a jelly like state.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Well that was blunt, but I'll go with it.

"I'm Alice's best friend. I work as a dance instructor in a nearby studio." Even if it is only part time it still counts right? "I graduated in the top of my class" That's the shocker of my life. "I considered college but once it got into reach I never grasped it so I jumped my entire being into dance." I did that because my parents kicked me out and that was the only way to pay bills. "So what about you?" I asked feeling weird dominating the conversation.

"Well," He paused then smiled. "I went to a small academy that was all boys." I remember Emmett saying that too. "I was never stupid but I never applied myself to things I didn't enjoy, so my grades were never something to be proud of." He smiled that crooked grin and his eyes smoldered for a brief second before returning to his story. "I took many music lessons ranging from classical to contemporary. I have to say that is the meaning and central fiber of my life." His eyes returned to the smoldering emeralds as he talked about music. "So after high school I went on to New York for a while to study music. That didn't last very long because it didn't quite pay bills. I came back home and soon got an internship at a recording studio." I smiled because that sounds like he found his calling.

"Really that's awesome."

"Yeah, I don't get many days off and the hours are horrendous but I love that I work in the studio and put my musical abilities to good use." I was expecting him to react differently but he was slightly sarcastic and generally good natured in his dislikes about the job.

"I know what you mean about bad hours." I remember when I first started dancing, the shift from 9 - 5, to 6 – 2, was nerve racking and made me very irritable but I adjusted and now don't even feel a bit tired.

"Really, a dance teacher having weird hours?" He looked slightly confused.

"I only teach part time but I work at a club and the hours are a wee bit later than normal jobs."

"Okay that would explain why you don't seem to be fading at all." I smiled because I've seen many people subdue to the late night fadeout.

"I haven't faded in a few years." He smiled again like he had put the pieces together. I felt my face droop and my eyes grow.

"What was that face for?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how I shouldn't go home tonight because of Jasper being home and I can't go to Rose's because Emmett's in town too." Nice cover Bella.

"Oh I guess that would be a good reason for that expression." I could hear a song slightly in the background since we had hit our first awkward silence of the night. It had a slight Latin sound to the guitar and I was expecting the lyrics to bust through the speakers in Spanish but they didn't they were in English. "Good song" Edward mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked wanting to know why he had said that.

"Oh this is a really good song. It's Into the night by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger."

"Oh" I really didn't know music by name I just knew what I liked and what I could dance to.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from hell, she had fire in our souls it was easy to see, as the devil himself could be pulled out of me." Edward was singing the lyrics, and his voice was thousands of times better than the one coming from the club speakers, he began to stand up and grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor. "There were drums in the air as she started to dance ever slowly the room keeping time with their hands." By that line I was fully dancing, every nerve in my body feeling the beat in that song as if my heart was that exact rhythm that is why I dance, this feeling is why I love to dance even if it is a degrading thing to do, I just love the feeling and the way the beats and rhythms can influence something as much as the do. I looked at Edward, his eyes were open but they were hooded as he was taking the music in as well like he felt the same way I did. As I began to look away his eyes met mine and for a moment I knew he felt and thought exactly what I was. This moment was all ours and nothing could break our bubble. "The voices rang like the angels sing" He was now singing in my ear as the song began to close. "I think that's enough dancing for right now." He commented as another rap song came on and the annoying room buzzing shock waves exploded out of the speakers with the angry run together lyrics.

"Yeah, this will kill any music buzz won't it?" I asked thinking how it killed mine.

"I know exactly what you're talking about." I sat back down at our table and saw that I had another apple martini sitting at the table. "Mike really needs to understand No means NO." I mumbled quietly or so I thought, but Edward started laughing.

"Is that the bartender who had his eyes all over you while we were dancing and who is trying to scare me with his death stare right now?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I could help if you wanted me too." That got me excited because I wanted Mike to leave me alone for a while.

"You could leave with me. He would watch as we left and then he would go outside for some 'unknown' reason just to watch and make sure. And you would be with me riding down the strip." I smiled because that would also get Alice off my butt.

"I think that would work and it would make Alice leave me alone for a few days at least."

"So after you finish that drink we will head out, but you may want to ask Alice for a change of clothes." I looked down at my outfit which was a simple denim mini skirt and shredded t-shirt with strappy heels.

"Why is that? And how would she know to bring a change of clothes?" I asked feeling as if this was a scam.

"Oh Alice brought a change because she had a hunch about how things were going to go." Never doubt one of Alice's hunches they always come true.

"So she knows about the plan?"

"Probably not how we planned it but she thought you would be going home with me tonight, that's why she picked you up." Oh, now I get the random last minute DD switch.

"Okay I'll be right back then." I stood up and went over to Alice. "Ali,"

"Hey B, hows the date?"

"Going good but I think I'm going to need a change of clothes for the ride home." She smiled and handed me her purse after grabbing a clutch out of it.

"Here," She looked at me. "That should have everything you will need." She winked and I went to the ladies room. Inside the bag were a pair of shredded jeans that didn't cover much more than my skirt but they were pants, and a cropped leather jacket, a pair of broken down leather moto boots.

"How does she pack this much in a purse this size?" I asked with a scowl on my face. I put on the outfit leaving on my t-shirt and I put on more black eyeliner but in a cat eye because I felt it went better with the jacket and shoes, I also pulled my hair into a high ponytail allowing a few pieces to fall messily into my face. "Good to go." I walked back out and I felt a bunch of eyes go to me, giving Alice the purse and before walking back to Edward I made sure I smiled and looked seductively at Mike, who was staring with his jaw on the floor.

"Wow Alice sure knows how to pack." Edward joked when he saw me.

"Yeah I know it was all in that purse she brought." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, earning a scowl and grimace from Mike who was now watching me very intently. "So why did I have to change?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"Because the outfit you had on earlier though it looked amazing wouldn't be great to ride home on this." He pointed to the motorcycle I had admired when Alice and I got here; it was midnight blue and had perfectly polished chrome. "Here you go" He said as he placed my clutch in the one pouch on the back. He stepped over the bike and kicked it to life before I stepped over and grabbed hold of him. "You don't have to hold on so tight, I won't kick you off." He joked.

"Very funny" I relaxed a bit and noticed as Edward was backing the bike out of the parking place Mike did come out of the door. He was still watching me and in his eyes I saw an emotion I saw almost every night, Lust.

"Okay ready to show him." I nodded into Edwards shoulders. "Hold on tight" I just barely wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled the front tire off the ground and took off faster than I ever imagined. We rode the wheelie until I couldn't see the details of the club anymore and then we just rode normally off the strip. I guess you can go into the night.

**Like it, Love it, Read it, review it, Favorite it, Alert it, Alert me, Favorite Me. I don't care all are nice. Love ZANDER**


End file.
